


Лучше поздно, чем никогда

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О пользе драк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучше поздно, чем никогда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на hq! недельку на diary в день Датеко.  
> Бета: Dilessa_Lin

Футакучи ощупал наливающийся синяк на скуле и выдохнул. На языке перекатывался солоновато-терпкий вкус крови, кажется, губа тоже была разбита. Костяшки саднили, а сердце все еще клокотало в груди как сумасшедшее. Зачем он вообще полез? Вступиться за девушку было инициативой Камасаки. Не мог же Футакучи молча стоять в стороне. Камасаки оказался быстрым и наглым, дрался он, надо сказать, неплохо. Получше Футакучи, который только раз попал хулигану под коленку, сбив того с ног. И тут же завалился следом, получив от второго по шее. Его знатно оттаскали, разбили лицо, порвали новую куртку — мама будет очень недовольна, когда узнает.

Камасаки сидел рядом на корточках и потирал затылок. Ему почти не досталось — очень ловко уворачивался. Будто бы встревал в драки каждый день. Прекрасная дама, честь которой они бросились защищать, сняла драку на телефон и смылась в неизвестном направлении. Хулиганов распугал хозяин ближайшего магазина и немножко Камасаки, судя по всему, сломавший одному руку.

Губа кровила. Футакучи пошарил по карманам — ни платочка, ни влажных салфеток. Он вытерся рукавом и поднялся на ноги. В темном проулке не было ни одной живой души, только кошки мурчали откуда-то с крыши. 

— Никудышный из тебя рыцарь, Камасаки-сан, — протянул он, убирая руки в карманы.

— Из тебя еще хуже. Зачем вообще полез?

Футакучи пожал плечами.

— Ну мы же вроде как там вместе были. Не мог я стоять и молча смотреть.

Кавасаки поднял на него хмурый взгляд.

— Видок у тебя, конечно. — Он пошарил в спортивной сумке, вытащил полотенце и полупустую бутылку воды. — Присядь.

Футакучи послушно опустился обратно. Быстро открутив крышку, Камасаки сделал пару глотков, вылил немного воды на полотенце и протянул оставшееся.

— Пей.

Футакучи набрал немного в рот, прополоскал и сплюнул в сторону. 

Камасаки свернул полотенце и аккуратно прижал Футакучи к губам. Ранку защипало, полотенце пахло потом и одеколоном Камасаки. Не самый удачный вариант для обработки раны, но лучше, чем ничего.

— Больно? — поинтересовался он, стирая с подбородка кровь и медленно поднимаясь выше к виску.

— Я не девчонка, потерплю как-нибудь. 

Камасаки едва заметно улыбнулся. Наклонился, пожалуй, слишком близко. Махровая ткань неприятно терлась о кожу, теплое дыхание Камасаки щекотало нос так, что хотелось чихнуть. Футакучи внимательно изучал его напряженное лицо и терялся от мягких заботливых прикосновений. Камасаки провел по скуле, по лбу, отодвинув в сторону челку, застыл на секунду, как будто смутившись.

— Так лучше, хоть до дома дойти не стыдно, — он отстранился и сунул полотенце обратно в сумку. — Идем, провожу до станции.

Всю дорогу они молчали, Футакучи зажимал ладонью распоротый рукав и думал, что если в школе узнают об этом инциденте — им несдобровать. Отборочные были на носу. Монива наверняка расстроится. Не стоило им встревать. 

Футакучи хотелось поскорее вернуться домой, принять душ, выпить анальгетиков и вымазаться вонючей заживляющей мазью. Он терпеть не мог ее запах, терпкий и травянистый, но она отлично помогала. Вдруг подумалось, что было бы неплохо, если бы Камасаки еще немного позаботился о нем. В конце концов, им досталось из-за него. Футакучи представлял, как тот нырнет пальцами в баночку, наберет немного вязкой массы и смажет ему лицо. Нежно обведет разбухший синяк, легко, чтобы не причинить боль. Скользнет к губам, коснется нижней, надавливая, приоткрывая рот. В какой-то момент Футакучи показалось, что во рту загорчило, и тряхнул головой, прогоняя странное наваждение. 

У турникетов Камасаки остановился, замялся, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Ты точно чувствуешь себя нормально? Голова не кружится? Ты мог получить сотрясение.

— Да, — хрипло отозвался Футакучи и нагло соврал, — кружится. Придется тебе меня до дома провожать.

Камасаки, судя по виду, не очень расстроился, только озабочено глянул на него и пропустил вперед. Футакучи стоял, облокотившись на турникет, и размышлял, какого черта он делает. Когда поезд заносило на поворотах, Камасаки заботливо придерживал Футакучи. В животе ворочалось странное возбуждение от близости с ним, от запаха его одеколона, от осторожных прикосновений. Чем сильнее трясся вагон, тем ближе прижимался Камасаки. В какой-то момент Футакучи начало казаться, что он практически утопает в крепких объятиях. В висках стучало, перед глазами плыло, должно быть, и правда сотрясение заработал. 

— Сейчас твоя будет? — спросил Камасаки, наклонившись к самому уху. Футакучи громко сглотнул и кивнул.

Они выскочили на платформу почти в одиннадцать. До дома Футакучи пешком было около получаса, и, если не поторопиться, Камасаки точно пропустит последний поезд. Не сказать, чтобы Футакучи этого хотел, может быть, совсем чуть-чуть. Пока они шли, Камасаки все время продолжал поддерживать его за локоть. Если он узнает, что Футакучи наврал ему, точно разозлится. Но ведь он не со зла: просто хотел побыть с ним наедине еще немного, получить свою моральную компенсацию за то, что поддержал того в драке, пусть не совсем успешно. Он отсчитывал шаги, поглядывал искоса, как Камасаки устало зевает и чуть прибавляет ход. Можно было пригласить его остаться, мама наверняка будет не против. Пока Футакучи подбирал слова, они почти подошли к дому. Достав из кармана мобильный и разблокировав экран, Камасаки охнул:

— Мне надо бежать, — он наконец отпустил его локоть, не спеша, будто нехотя, и поправил сумку на плече. — Показался бы врачу завтра.

Футакучи кивнул. 

Он стоял столбом, провожая удаляющуюся спину Камасаки, и жалел обо всех событиях вечера. О том, что согласился пойти с ним в караоке, ввязался в драку, соврал, что плохо себя чувствует. Дурацкое окончание дурацкого дня.

На следующее утро синяк немного уменьшился, а на губе образовалась твердая корочка. При виде всего этого Монива схватился за голову с многозначительным «Ну как?» От тренировки Футакучи отстранили, Камасаки настоял — позаботился, блин.

Футакучи повесил сумку на плечо и пошел прочь из зала. Его догнали в коридоре, цепко ухватили за плечо.

— Как голова?

Футакучи дернулся, сбросив с себя чужую руку.

— Жить буду. Но в караоке я с тобой больше не пойду.

Камасаки приподнял бровь, схватил Футакучи за ворот рубашки и затолкал в коморку со швабрами. Целовался Камасаки жадно, торопливо, толкаясь в рот языком и вдавливая Футакучи в стену всем телом. Настенные крючки больно впивались в спину. Корочка на губе содралась, и во рту растекался солоноватый вкус крови.

— Извини.

— Да пофиг, — Футакучи оттолкнул ногой пустое ведро и потянул Камасаки с собой на пол. Голова кружилась, в тесной коморке критически не хватало воздуха. От резкого запаха чужого парфюма щипало в носу. Руки Камасаки забирались под рубашку, оглаживали бока и живот, забирались за пояс, надавливая на поясницу. Футакучи перехватил правую и отвел в сторону, попытался рассмотреть в темноте выражение лица Камасаки.

— Неожиданно, — выдохнул он, с трудом собирая слова в предложения. — Сделай ты это вчера, я бы удивился меньше.

Камасаки фыркнул, уткнулся носом ему в висок и шепнул:

— Вчера как-то не получилось.

Футакучи тихо рассмеялся. Не зря он вчера ввязался в эту драку. Поцелуи с Камасаки стоили любых синяков. Он придвинулся ближе, обхватил ногами чужие бедра и зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы.

— Ну, Камасаки-сан, лучше поздно, чем никогда.

Тот легонько пихнул его кулаком в грудь и снова поцеловал.


End file.
